


In Her Element

by architeuthis



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Kissing, Ocean, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis
Summary: Diana and Mera meet at the edge of the water.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Fifth DCEU Fanworks Exchange





	In Her Element

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).



> If you find you're having to scroll to see the whole image, making your browser window narrower should make it fit onscreen.

**Author's Note:**

> You know those drawings, there are a million of them, of a sailor (it's usually a sailor) kissing a mermaid over the side of a boat or off a dock? I go absolutely nuts for that; I love every one. They're usually at high tide, but I don't think Diana and Mera would limit themselves.


End file.
